


Redemption & Recovery

by LonelyGormagander



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyGormagander/pseuds/LonelyGormagander
Summary: “Don’t doubt yourself now, sister,” T’Challa said to Shuri. “What you’ve done for this man is truly a testament to your kindness, humanity, and genius. You’ve done well. He will be fine.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I sat staring at this for days, debating whether or not I should post it. I can’t get the story out of my head, so here it is. This is my first attempt at a Bucky x Shuri fic. Please be kind. Your feedback is appreciated.  
> Thank you,  
> Your Nervous (But Excited) Writer.

It was quiet in the lab. There was no music playing; the equipment made no noises. There was no chatter; there were no people working away, burning the midnight oil, except for Shuri. She let out a deep sigh and narrowed her tired eyes at her computer screen once more, before glancing sideways at the cryostasis pod holding Sergeant Barnes. The algorithm to undo the deep-rooted trigger-word brainwashing that he had suffered at the hands of HYDRA was working. Even though it was experimental, it was doing what Shuri had intended: It was removing the trigger-words from his psyche. While it was working, it was not without its dangers. While sorting through his numerous, often traumatic memories to find the triggers and removing them, Shuri knew she was running the risk of erasing parts of Sergeant Barnes that made him who he was. Who and what he loved; his personality traits and quirks; the foundations of what made him who he was. Who he is.

Her algorithm generated imagery that allowed her to _see_ what he saw. _All_ of it. Shuri was driven to tears when she first gained access to certain memories, and by accident, his dreams. At first, it was a mixture of fast-paced, violent scenes. There was so much pain and bloodshed. She saw it all through his eyes. The horrors that he had inflicted on others while under the control of HYDRA. A lot of it made her sick to her stomach, but what helped her to persevere was the small flashes of who he _used_ to be. James Buchanan Barnes, better known as Bucky. A young man who cared very much about his friends. A good guy. A _hero_. That was the man she was helping.

She blinked a couple of times in rapid succession, and then let a small, lamenting smile cross her face. She was almost done with the last scan of Sergeant Barnes’ brain. It had taken almost three years to wade through every memory he had had. Now, at the cusp of success and completion of the treatment, Shuri was certain there was not anything she had missed; she was sure that she had uncovered all of the words that triggered him. She was sure he was ready to be awakened. That he could begin the next part of his recovery.

Shuri felt quite emotional in that moment. Her deep, brown eyes welled with tears for this man to whom she had never been formally introduced, but knew so very much about. She felt an odd affection for him that she could neither rationalize nor explain. All she knew for sure was that underneath it all, there was a good man who deserved a chance at redemption.

A small beeping sound drew her from her musings. The words on her monitor alerted her to the fact that the scans were complete. The triggers were erased. On the morrow, she and her team would rouse Sergeant Barnes from his cold, nightmare-filled slumber. Stepping away from her workstation, she checked his vitals on a monitor, and then stood in front of his cryostasis pod. She stared at his face, and then placed a hand to the cool glass of the pod.

“See you tomorrow, Sergeant Barnes,” she said softly. “Sweet dreams.”

____

The lab was awash with excitement that day. Technicians were everywhere, running last minute tests, and checking information on screens. Shuri and T’Challa stood back while the tests were being conducted; guards stood at the ready in case the Winter Soldier was awakened instead of the Sergeant. The King looked over at his younger sister; her eyes were fixed on the patient while she chewed her thumbnail.

“Shuri, you look nervous,” he said.

She drew her gaze away from the pod and found that of her brother’s.

“I am,” she admitted. “This is a big deal. It’s been years, T’Challa. _Years._ Years of prodding away at his mind. What if I’ve done more damage to him than when he first went under?”

“Don’t doubt yourself now, sister,” T’Challa replied. “What you’ve done for this man is truly a testament to your kindness, humanity, and genius. You’ve done well. He will be fine.”

The pair shared a warm smile as T’Challa nudged Shuri gently with his shoulder.

“Princess,” one of the technicians said. “He is ready. Did you want to do the honors?”

Shuri breathed deeply, and then nodded her head before saying, “Yes.”

She stepped over to the pod and then used her Kimoyo Beads to begin the process of reviving the patient. The micro engines that kept the pod cool gradually slowed, and the process of stabilization began. As the temperature inside the chamber matched that of the room, a mild restorative agent was released into the air to aid in rousing the Sergeant.

After a short moment, Bucky’s eyes flitted open. He felt groggy, and his sight was blurred. He was disoriented and there was a wicked thumping in his head. As his eyes began to focus, his gaze landed on a young woman standing mere feet away from him. She was checking something on a tablet another person was holding in front of her.

Bucky blinked several times, and then he was fully awake and remembering where he was: In a Wakandan medical facility. He went to speak, but his throat was dry which made it difficult to form words. He tried again, just as the young woman lifted her gaze to meet his. The smile she blessed him with was brighter than the harsh overhead lighting, and much easier on his eyes. She pressed a finger to a device on her wrist, and the pod’s hatch opened.

“Hello,” she said somewhat tentatively. “How are you feeling?”

He cleared his throat, and then said, “I – I’m okay.”

His voice was hoarse from disuse.

“Can you tell me your name and what you last remember?” she asked.

“James Buchanan Barnes,” he replied. “I went to sleep in Wakanda. Where am I?”

T’Challa stepped forward and then said, “You’re still in Wakanda, Sergeant Barnes.”

“The treatment, it worked?” asked Bucky, his voice still gravelly.

“Yes,” T’Challa replied. “Welcome back.”

“Undo his restraints,” said Shuri. “And bring a wheelchair.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” replied the technician.

Bucky caught Shuri’s gaze and then said, “I’ll be able to walk, Your Highness –”

“You’ve been in stasis for quite some time, Sergeant Barnes,” Shuri replied. “You may need the chair.”

He nodded his head and allowed himself to be helped to the chair.

“Okay,” said Shuri. “Let’s get you checked out.”

“Thank you,” Bucky offered earnestly. “Thank you all.”

…..

Guards stood just outside the door of the examination room as the Princess recited the list of trigger-words for the third time; Bucky showed no responsiveness to them. He sat atop the examination table and watched as Shuri made notes. They had been running tests for most of the day, and she was very thorough. He noticed that she bit her bottom lip when she seemed to be concentrating particularly hard. Though he did not recall the times he had been roused after his mind had been scrubbed by HYDRA, he was certain he had probably never woken up to such a lovely face before. She had introduced herself as Shuri, and the others referred to her as royalty. Bucky was curious, to say the least.

“Did I pass the test?” he asked, feeling rather conversational, which surprised both of them.

Shuri looked at him and gave him a sweet smile, before saying, “You did.”

“Good,” he replied, relieved.

“You are in peak condition, Sergeant Barnes,” she offered. “Considering you were under for three years.”

“Wow,” he said softly. “It was really that long?”

He knew that, in previous times, he was put on ice until he was _needed_ , but this time was different. He went under with what remained of who he was. He was able to dream about the life he once had, even if it was painful. He was, for better or worse, _himself_.

“Yes. It was necessary for me to ensure the treatment was working; to ensure I didn’t miss anything while deprogramming you.”

He stared at her, somewhat blankly.

“I’m sorry,” she offered quickly, taking a break from making notes. “Deprograming is such an impersonal way to phrase it. You’re a person, not a machine. I was _treating_ you, and it needed time and delicacy.”

“It’s okay, really,” he replied immediately, not wanting to offend her. “I understand.”

She nodded, and then said, “I’m sorry you missed so much.”

He gave her a faint grin and then replied, “Considering what happened to me before, I’ve kind of gotten used to it.”

A moment of silence passed between the two of them before Shuri spoke again.

“This is a new opportunity for you Sergeant,” she said. “You’ve got a real chance at living a fulfilling life now.”

“And it’s all thanks to you,” he said gratefully.

“And my team,” she said, modestly.

“Yeah, but your team didn’t spend time talking to me, and reading to me,” he said, surprising Shuri. She stopped taking notes and looked at him.

“You remember that?”

“Yeah,” he replied, bringing his hand to his long tresses. “I thought it was a dream, but then I remembered I never had nice dreams. I knew it was you because I recognized your voice.”

Her face grew warm as she smiled shyly at him before trying to brush it off.

“I was mainly reading science and tech articles from the internet,” she supplied, closing her notetaking program. “It was no big deal.”

“Well, I appreciate it, Your Highness,” he said sincerely.

Shuri took a seat on a high chair near the wall and clasped her hands together in her lap; Bucky kept his eyes trained on her as he sat up straighter on the table. A comfortable silence floated around them until he continued to speak.

“So, _Your Highness_?”

“Yep.”

“I’ve never had a doctor with such a fancy title.”

“I’m not a doctor,” she replied with a small chuckle.

“Are you the King’s wife or?”

“Eww,” she said, scrunching her face up. “For Bast’s sake, no! That’s just – _ewww_! T’Challa’s my brother.”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry,” he replied quickly, feeling his face grow warm. “I’m sorry, Your Highness.”

“It’s fine,” said Shuri.”

“I thought that –”

“Really, Sergeant Barnes, it’s okay.”

“Okay,” he replied.

“I’m not anybody’s wife,” she added, with a shake of her head.

“Well, it’s good to know you’re single,” he blurted before he could stop himself; Shuri felt her own face grow warm as she found a spot on the floor suddenly become really interesting.

It went quiet once more as they both felt slightly awkward. Bucky chided himself under his breath for his verbal diarrhoea. He did not know what came over him. The woman standing before him had some kind of effect on him where he was seemingly turned into a waffling, flustered fool. He took a deep, albeit discreet breath, and then focussed on what being the sister of the King meant.

“Hey,” said Bucky, causing Shuri to meet his gaze. “I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry about what happened to your father.”

The compassionate look on his face touched her heart.

“Thank you,” she replied, moved by his thoughtfulness.

They shared another smile until there was a swift rapping on the door. Shuri stood, turned and then moved to open it. Her brother was standing there.

“Is everything all right?” T’Challa asked, glancing between his sister and their guest.

“Yes, brother,” said Shuri. “Sergeant Barnes is in fine health, physically and mentally. The treatments worked well. He’s ready to be discharged.”

Bucky climbed off of the examination table and stood up. He approached the King and held out his hand; T’Challa took it.

“Thank you for everything,” said Bucky.

“You are most welcome,” replied T’Challa. “Now, let’s find you somewhere to stay, and then we’ll see about getting you on a secure line so you can speak with Captain Rogers.”

Bucky nodded his head, and then watched as the King made his way toward the exit; he hung back a moment.

“If you change your mind about the prosthetic limb, please do let me know,” said Shuri.

“Sure thing,” Bucky replied, before holding his hand out to her.

Shuri placed her small hand in his large palm, and he gave it a gentle shake while staring into her eyes.

“Thank you,” said Bucky, holding onto her hand a little longer than he had intended to.

She gifted him with a sweet smile and then said, “You’re welcome, Sergeant Barnes.”

…..

“I hope this will be suitable,” said T’Challa, as he and Bucky stood in the quaint guest quarters at the palace.

“It’s nice,” Bucky replied. “Again, I can’t thank you enough. Dinner was great. This whole place is great. Your hospitality is more than I could ask for.”

“Please, don’t even mention it,” said T’Challa. “We are happy to help our friends. If you need anything, just ask the guards.”

Bucky nodded, and then took a seat on the bed.

“We are happy to have you stay for as long as you want to,” said T’Challa. “And I’m sure my sister told you that there is still much work to do to aid you in your recovery.”

“She did,” Bucky replied. “And I’m happy to stay for as long as you’ll have me. Say, d’you think the Princess will be dropping by to see me tonight before she clocks off?”

T’Challa raised an eyebrow.

“I wanted to ask her something,” Bucky added. “About the treatment.”

T’Challa raised his wrist and then spoke into his beads.

“Sister,” he said. “Your patient has a question.”

Before the King could extend his arm so that Bucky could speak into the Beads, Shuri said, “I’ll be there in three minutes.”

___

Shuri stood in the middle of Bucky’s room, with her hands on her hips, and asked, “Did my brother post guards at your door?”

He shook his head and said, “No. I asked for them.”

“Sergeant Barnes,” she started. “You’re not a threat –”

“Please,” he said softly. “I just – I’d feel better if they were there.”

“Okay,” she conceded. “But tomorrow, we’ll see about relocating you. Away from the palace, away from the city, so we can continue your treatments.”

“You’ll still be working with me?” he asked, somewhat coyly.

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes. I will be.”

“Please, call me Bucky,” he requested.

She gave him a small smile and then said, “Bucky it is.”

Silence saturated the room a brief while, as the pair regarded one another a moment.

“Was there anything else you needed?” she queried.

_I’d love to listen to your voice until I fall asleep,_ he mused, but soon pushed the thought from his mind.

“No, thank you,” he said, instead.

“Okay,” said Shuri as she turned to leave. “If you need anything, let me know. Goodnight, Bucky.”

He gave her a grateful smile and replied, “Goodnight, Princess.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri and Bucky spend some more time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and giving kudos. It is appreciated. This story will continue. I am building a slow-burn and it’s my hope you will follow this journey.   
> Many thanks,   
> Your Grateful Writer.

Everything happened so quickly. It was all a blur of red. A haze filled with screams and bullets that both pierced and tore at his flesh. It was difficult to breathe, and his legs felt so heavy. There was no way to escape the fury of hot lead and warm blood. When the anguished cries became too much to bear, Bucky woke with a start. He sat up in his new, unfamiliar bed and fought to steady his breathing. Sweat covered his body.

He did not know what time it was, but it must have been just before the dawn. He remembered it was usually that time of morning when he would be pulled from his nightmares. Bucky wiped his hand across his damp brow, and then poured himself some water from the pitcher that sat beside him on the nightstand. After a moment, he took a deep breath, and laid back down, staring up at the darkened ceiling. In an effort to quiet his racing mind, he pictured the Princess of Wakanda and hoped that the dawn would come quickly so that he might see her, and the light again.

___

The lab, which belonged to the Princess, was unlike anything Bucky had seen in his life. He was stunned now that he was much more lucid. There were many machines and screens; some physical, some holographic. People worked away at their stations, busy with day-to-day duties. He had been in the infirmary, and seen the labs there, but the Princess’ lab was substantially more impressive. It was vibrant, like her. The walls were covered with intricate art and upbeat music was playing. Bucky walked slowly through the space, until he was standing near the Princess.

“Good morning,” Shuri said, as she turned to greet him happily.

“Good morning,” he replied cordially.

“Please give me one moment to finish up here,” she said. “And then I’m all yours.”

His lips turned up into a little smile at the corners before he nodded his head. Shuri closed the program she was running, and then made a few notes on the screen that beamed from her Beads. She closed the application, and then gave her attention to the man standing there waiting patiently. He gazed around at the others in the lab and suddenly felt quite self-conscious. Shuri noticed.

“We can go to one of the exam rooms,” she offered gently, as she began to walk.

“Okay,” Bucky replied, before following behind her.

They entered a smaller room. Shuri pressed a button near the door, and the glass windows became frosted so that no one could see in, though they could see out. She gestured for Bucky to take up a seat, so he climbed onto the examination table and waited. He vaguely remembered when he was young how he didn’t much enjoy visiting with doctors. There were deeper, darker memories, just below the surface of his psyche, that involved tests and experiments. He hated those, even though his memory of them was fuzzy. Even then, as he sat in the small room, safe from the horrors of his past, his palm began to sweat, and his chest tightened.

“Sergeant Barnes?” asked Shuri, her soft voice drawing him from his impending panic. “Are you okay?”

Bucky shook his head briefly, and then met her gaze.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I just – I got lost inside my head for a second.”

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah, I just, uh, I’m alright. I’m sorry. What were you saying?”

“I was asking how you slept last night?”

 “Good,” he answered, which was not entirely true.

“Alright, that’s good to hear,” she said. “I am going to run a scan of your brain now, is that okay?”

“Yes.”

“Great. So, this device measures your neural oscillations,” said Shuri as she held it in front of Bucky. “I just need to place it on your head.”

“What does it do?” he asked curiously; the slight panic from before still fresh.

“It’s to check the sub-threshold membrane potential oscillations,” she answered, as he looked at her with a confused expression plastered across his face. “I want to make sure your brain is doing everything it’s supposed to be doing.”

“Okay,” he replied.

“You won’t feel anything,” she reassured him as she went to place it on his head. His unruly hair got in the way as she fumbled with the contraption. Its tendrils got caught in his long tresses, pulling his hair when she tried to reposition them.

“Ow,” Bucky cried a little as she pulled particularly hard.

“I’m sorry,” said Shuri, somewhat flustered, as she tried to untangle the device from his hair. “Shit! There. There, it’s out. I’m so sorry, Sergeant Barnes –”  

“It’s not a big deal, it’s –”

“I should be more careful. I said you wouldn’t feel anything, and here I am snatching your follicles.”

“It’s okay, Princess,” he said, running his finger through the locks. “There’re worse things in life than having my hair pulled by a pretty girl.”

Shuri smiled coyly and Bucky watched her as a pleasant silence descended over them. Things felt easy with her. He could talk and flirt and not feel as if that perpetual heaviness weighed on him. He felt like his old self when in the presence of the Princess.

She rearranged the tendrils of the device, and then said, “May I tie your hair back out of the way?”

“Sure,” said Bucky quietly, and without thought.

Shuri stepped closer and placed the tool down on the examination table beside him. She reached both hands behind her head, and then removed her hair-tie, letting her neat bun unravel. Her long, thin braids cascaded down to her slight shoulders, framing her slender neck and delicate face prettily.

Bucky was mesmerized. He kept his eyes locked on her, even when she reached forward and threaded her fingers through his hair. The contact caused a wonderful shiver to course through his whole body. She was focussed on what she was doing, but he took a moment to take in her appearance up close: To call the Princess pretty was an understatement. She was breathtaking, and what little breath Bucky had left in his lungs, he held so as not to give himself away.

After she twisted his hair into a bun low at the back of his head, and fastened it with her own hair tie, she smiled at him brightly. He returned the gesture and breathed again. She tilted her head to the side and regarded him a moment, but said nothing as she fixed the instrument to him. After pressing her Kimoyo Beads, it was activated. She was right: Bucky didn’t feel anything.

Soon, she brought up a holo-monitor that displayed various readings, none of which Bucky understood. His eyes darted from the screens, back to the Princess. She examined the data carefully. She made copies of some readings and filed others away in separate folders. She did not speak to her patient, but made an occasional humming sound to herself as she worked.

Her level of concentration was impressive. Bucky sat silently watching as the young woman completed her task.

“Everything looks fine,” she finally said, blessing him with a brilliant smile. “I’ll check again tomorrow, but you’re perfect, Sergeant Barnes.”

He felt his face grow warm at her compliment; he hoped his cheeks had not turned red. He returned her smile and then said, “You can call me Bucky, remember?”

“I remember,” she said bashfully as the playfulness of the moment floated around them.

“What do we do now?” he finally asked.

“Now we figure out what it is that you need,” said Shuri.

_I need you to stand a little closer to me again because you smell so good,_ he thought to himself.

“The triggers in your brain have been removed, but you lived with them for a really, _really_ long time. I will need to keep monitoring you and working with you. But I think it would be best for your treatment if you were somewhere quiet, away from the city.”

“I’d like that,” said Bucky. “What did you have in mind?”

“There’s a village not too far away,” said Shuri. “Our Elders have traditions that I think would help you with grounding your spirit.”

“Grounding my spirit?”

“Yes,” she replied. “To help you remember who you are.”

He contemplated a moment what that would mean, and then spoke.

“What if I don’t like the person I find?”

“You’re a good man, Bucky,” she said with a sincerity that made his heart ache. “I know this. I’ve seen him. I see you. Give yourself a chance.”

“Okay,” he answered. “If you say so.”

She gave him a bright smile and said, “I _do_ say so. And you should listen to me.”

“I could listen to you for hours,” he said playfully. “I don’t understand half of what you’re sayin’, but it’s nice all the same.”

“Aww. You flatter me, Sergeant,” she replied, enjoying his flirtatiousness, ready and eager to reciprocate when her Beads signalled a call from her brother.

“Yes?” she answered.

“Shuri,” said T’Challa. “Bring Sergeant Barnes and meet me in my chambers.”

_____

“For Bast’s sake, T’Challa, is that all you wanted?” asked Shuri as she shoved her brother’s shoulder and took up a seat at the table.

“What?” T’Challa replied.

“You made your _summons_ sound so serious,” the Princess added, as she rolled her eyes. “When all you wanted was to invite us to lunch?”

“Well, you’re both here now,” replied the King. “So, let’s enjoy it. Thank you for coming, Sergeant Barnes.”

“You’re welcome,” said Bucky with a genuine smile as he sat next to the Princess.

“There are a few things I wanted to discuss with you, and my sister,” said T’Challa.

“Is something the matter?” asked Shuri, suddenly concerned.

“No, it’s nothing like that,” said the King. “I wanted to know if Sergeant Barnes has given much thought to what he would like to gain from his time spent here in Wakanda.”

Bucky sat up straighter in his seat and listened to what T’Challa had to say.

“I know, Sergeant, that you have only just been awakened, and that your recovery is still ongoing, but it is good to have a plan,” said the King.

“Well, Your Highness,” Bucky started. “I’m just playing it by ear for now. Whatever the Princess says is best for me is what I’ll do for now.”

“Yes,” T’Challa replied. “She knows what is best in regard to your treatment, but I was thinking more along the lines of what comes after. You are a soldier, Sergeant Barnes; have you given much thought to how your skills might be best utilized when you are ready?”

“T’Challa,” Shuri interjected. “What are you asking of Sergeant Barnes right now?”

“I am offering him a job,” said T’Challa. “When he is ready, of course.”

He then turned to face Bucky.

“If you were interested, a man with your skillset would be very valuable to Wakanda,” said T’Challa.

“Brother,” said Shuri. “Sergeant Barnes is in no state to be fighting our battles.”

“Sister,” said T’Challa. “Let the man hear me out. Sergeant Barnes, please give it some thought.”

“Thank you for the offer,” said Bucky, as he glanced between the King and his sister. “I’d like to take some time to think it through.”

“Of course,” said the King. “Take all the time you need. Now, let us enjoy our meal.”

Shuri suddenly lost her appetite. She could not believe T’Challa was already looking to put their guest to work as a soldier. Had he seen what Bucky had been through, like Shuri had, he would not be so hasty in offering him such work.

___

A soft breeze blew across the water of the lake and swept up some leaves on the banks. Shuri and Bucky walked slowly, side-by-side, as the afternoon sun hung low in the Wakandan sky. The laughter of small children drifted off in the distance, and the pair strode in comfortable silence around the place that would soon be his new home.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry about my brother earlier,” said Shuri, as she and Bucky stopped to glance out over the water. “It was out of line for him to ask you to pick up a weapon so soon.”

“It’s okay,” said Bucky. “I get it. He’s a leader, and I can be an asset.”

“You’re not just an asset,” she said firmly. “You’re a man who can choose his own path. You need time to rediscover who you are.”

He nodded his head and gave her a grateful smile. She may just be the only person who truly understood who he was and who he is.  

“Who says you want to be a soldier anymore?” she added. “It’s certainly not up to my brother.”

“Well, he is the ruler of this place, so I’d take any offer he gives under advisement,” he said.

“You want my advice?” asked Shuri. “Tell him to take his offer and shove it.”

They both began to laugh, and then Bucky said, “I don’t think I could get away with talkin’ to the King like that.”

“True,” said Shuri, as she picked up a pebble and tossed it into the water. “Just remember, here, with me, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. You don’t have to _be_ anyone other than yourself.”

Bucky stared into her soft brown eyes, and almost got lost in their warmth. He regathered his wits, and then gave her a thankful smile.

“I appreciate you saying that,” he offered. “Thank you.”

The sunlight brushed against his face and made his eyes look as clear as the rippling water. Shuri almost lost her train of thought, before placing a gentle hand to his shoulder and saying, “Come on, there’s much more for you to see.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback so far has really warmed my heart and encouraged me to get the chapter updates out quicker. Thank you all. I am enjoying writing this.  
> Thanks,  
> Your Giddy Writer.

The warm afternoon seemed to drift by at a slow pace. The King and his guest were walking the grounds of the palace and chatting amicably. Bucky and T’Challa felt like their friendship was growing, though they were both men of few words. They took up a seat near a leadwood tree and watched as a number of children played a game of tag not too far from them.

“I wanted to offer you my apologies for yesterday,” said T’Challa.

Bucky gave him a confused look.

“For putting pressure on you regarding your specific skills,” he clarified. “It was inconsiderate of me, and I am sorry if I came across as pushy.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine,” said Bucky. “Don’t even mention it. I understand.”

“My little sister, it seems, is not so understanding,” the King said with a slight chuckle.

“Did she say something to you about it?” asked Bucky, his mood lifting at the mention of the Princess.

“Let’s just say she was not impressed with me, and was sure to let me know about it,” he explained with a smile that Bucky mirrored. “Shuri certainly isn’t shy about speaking her mind. It’s one of her many fine qualities. Plus, she’s actually really bossy.”

“She’s a great gal,” said Bucky.

“That she is,” T’Challa agreed. “And she thinks very highly of you, Sergeant Barnes. Did you know that she spent everyday working on your treatment? She never wavered in her conviction to find a solution to your unique problem. She’s quite protective of you, actually.”

“Really?” asked Bucky, as a blush crept over his face.

“Yes,” T’Challa replied. “Has she explained to you what the treatment entailed?”

“Maybe, I don’t know. She says a lot of things that I’m not smart enough to understand,” he offered with a little laugh.  

“Oh, yes,” said the King. “I feel like that, too. So, with your treatment, she was able to see your memories. And, as you would know better than anyone, a lot of it was unpleasant. She doesn’t speak about it, because they aren’t her memories to tell, but I know it took a toll on her. And it is the reason why she is protective of you.”

Bucky did not say anything in response to the revelation. Instead, he nodded his head and stared out across the courtyard. As if on cue, the Princess made her way up the winding path. A bright smile spread across her pretty face when she saw Bucky; he could not help but return the gesture as she approached.

“Hello, Sergeant Barnes,” she greeted.

“Princess,” he replied.

“I hope my brother here has made his apologies to you,” she said, as she nodded her head toward the King.

“He’s been very gracious,” Bucky replied.

“Good,” she said with a grin. “T’Challa, can I borrow the Sergeant for a moment?”

“Of course,” said the King. “I have some other matters to attend to now, so he’s all yours.”

Both men stood and T’Challa said he would see his sister and friend later in the day. After he left, the Princess turned to Bucky and said, “Walk with me?”

To which Bucky replied, “Sure. I’d love to.”

___

 

The palace grounds were stunning, but the private garden of the royal family was quite exquisite. A small cascading water feature sat amid vibrant flowers and healthy shrubbery. It was very peaceful. Bucky and Shuri sat on the lush grass under the shade of a canopy. There was a comfortable lull in their easy conversation. She twirled the ends of her braids between her slender fingers as Bucky watched her.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” he said, as he reached into the pocket of his pants. “Your hair tie.”

“You can keep it,” she replied with a smile.

“Thanks, but it’s a little tricky for me to do my hair with one hand,” he said half-jokingly.

“Well, we have some really talented stylists here in Wakanda,” Shuri offered. “So, you’ll be okay in the hair department.”

“I believe you,” Bucky replied. “Your hair is amazing.”

“Aww,” said Shuri, with her hand over her heart. “Thank you. Yours is pretty great, too.”

Bucky beamed at the Princess and hoped that the blush that had risen on his cheeks was not too visible. Shuri smiled at him, and then tucked one of her braids behind her ear. Bucky plucked a few blades of grass from the ground.

“Can I ask you something?” said Shuri after a moment.

“Yeah,” Bucky replied.

“Your arm,” she started cautiously. “The one that they made for you, do you miss it?”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders and cast the pieces of grass aside.

“I don’t know,” he said, while running his hand through his hair. “I guess things were a lot easier when I had it, so I miss that aspect, I suppose. What I don’t miss is what it stood for.”

“What did it stand for?” she asked, even though she had some inkling of what he meant.

“They gave me the arm so that I could be a weapon,” said Bucky, as he let his eyes fall. “So that I could hurt people.”

“How much do you actually remember?” Shuri queried.

“Enough,” he answered sadly. “There’s a lot of stuff I blocked out, too.”

“Because it’s too painful?”

“Yeah. I don’t want to remember that man and what he did,” said Bucky. “I already find it hard to sleep as it is.”

“You’re having trouble sleeping?” she asked with a concerned look on her face.

“It’s nothin’,” he said, brushing it off. “Pretty much the same as before I went back on ice.”

“You went through an entire lifetime of traumatic experiences,” said Shuri. “Of course it will take time to adjust. Now that you’re here, you will have all the time that you need.”

He nodded his head and met her gaze with his. She had this gentle demeanor that made him trust her unequivocally; that made him want to open up to her wholeheartedly. She was very patient with him, and he imagined that it could not be easy working with someone like him. It registered with him then, in that moment, that the Princess had been treating him for longer than he had known her.

When he and Steve first arrived in Wakanda, those years ago, he had only met with the King and a few medical technicians. T’Challa had explained that they would have their best and brightest helping him out. He had no idea it would be her. Suddenly, the realization hit him: If what the King had said was true, then she had been privy to _all_ that he was; the good, the bad, and the downright horrific.

“Princess, can I ask you something?”

“Yes,” she replied, with an encouraging smile.

“When you were tinkering around inside my brain, you were able to see things, right?”

“That’s right. The functions of the human brain is one of the most difficult things to understand. But it is effectively a machine, like a computer. I made an algorithm that allowed me to see what you saw. I had to search through your memories to find what was triggering you.”

“And you saw it like on a TV set?”

“Yes,” she said. “Displayed on one of my monitors.”

“Did you see me hurting people? Did you see me killing innocent people?”

Shuri was a little taken aback by his questions. She had hoped he would not ask so soon, even though she promised herself she would tell him whatever he wanted to know.

“I did,” she admitted.

Bucky felt his stomach sink. He averted his gaze. He rubbed his hand over his mouth, and then looked at Shuri.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” he offered. “I’m sorry if it upset you.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about, Bucky,” she offered sincerely. “And I need you to remember that what they made you do was not your fault. Those things I saw, I knew it wasn’t you.”

“But it _was_ me.”

“No, it wasn’t,” she said adamantly.

“Why are you so kind to me?” he asked, feeling the familiar guilt swirling inside of him. “After everything you saw me do?”

“Because I saw the good person you are inside, Bucky,” Shuri replied. “The man who saved people and fought for what was right. The good guy who helped look after his mother. The sweet boy who always stood up for his best friend. That’s why it’s easy for me to be kind to you despite all of the other stuff. I think you’re great, okay? So, hush up about it.”

 The pair held one another’s gaze for a moment, before they both burst out laughing.

“Wow, your brother was right,” he said playfully. “You are bossy.”

___

When night had descended over Wakanda, and most of the residents of the palace had retired for the evening, Princess Shuri had just finished working in her lab. She checked the schematics of her latest project one last time, and then closed the program. She looked at the time and saw that it was approaching ten o’clock. Given that Bucky had told her he was having trouble sleeping, she guessed he might still be awake, so made her way towards his room.

When she arrived at his door, she smoothed her hair down, and then knocked gently. After a moment, the door opened, and a shirtless Bucky stood before her. Her eyes fell to his body. He was really in immaculate shape. She took in his firm chest and defined abs, before silently chiding herself for openly ogling him. Her face grew warm, and she forgot what she was going to say.

“Princess?” said Bucky. “Is everything okay?”

She closed her eyes a second and then shook her head, as if it would snap her out of her sudden daze.

“Yes, I, umm, yeah. Everything’s fine,” she said. “I, ah, I’m sorry to just drop by like this, but I wanted to show you something. Is now a good time, or?”

“Yeah, now is fine,” he said. “Did you need me to come with you, or did you wanna come in?”

“Yes, I’ll come in, if that’s okay,” she said, growing increasingly more flustered the longer she stood there.

“Sure,” said Bucky, as he stepped aside to let her in. “Grab a seat anywhere.”

He searched around until he found his discarded shirt, and then pulled it on. Shuri silently gave thanks as she was certain she would not be able to function had he remained in his state of undress. She took a seat and then waited for Bucky to sit next to her.

“So, what did you need to show me?” he asked.

She pressed her Beads and a projection floated before them.

“What is it?” asked Bucky.

“It’s a design for an arm for you,” she said. “It’s just a rough draft right now, but I can build it for you, if you would like.”

Bucky stared at the image in front of him, and then looked at the Princess.

“You don’t need to do that,” he said.

“I want to,” she replied. “And it wouldn’t be like the old one. It’d be better. It’d be to help you. And it’s not because having only one arm right now makes you any less of a person, any less of a man, because it doesn’t. And I’m not implying that there’s anything wrong with you, ‘cause there isn’t. You’re perfect just how you are. And it’s not to turn you into a weapon, or a soldier, or anything like that. I just wanted to do something nice for you. Just so you would have it, should you choose to use it. And I’m rambling now because I’ve probably offended you. I’ve offended you, haven’t I?”

“Princess,” he said with a gentle smile. “I’m not offended. I’m grateful. I just don’t want you to go outta your way for me anymore than you already have.”

“It’s no trouble at all,” she replied. “I could do it in my sleep.”

“I don’t doubt it,” he offered. “But you and your brother have already done so much for me, I couldn’t ask for anything else.”

“You didn’t ask,” said Shuri. “I’m offering, so please just say yes, okay?”

She looked at him sweetly and batted her eyes in a playful manner. Bucky thought she was the most adorable human being he had seen in his entire lifetime. There was no way he could deny her when she gazed at him like that.

He smiled at her and then said, “Does anyone ever say no to you?”

She shrugged her shoulders and replied, “Not often.”

“I believe that,” he said.

“So, is that a yes?”

“Yeah,” said Bucky. “That’s a yes.”

____

“Hey, buddy. How are you holding up?” asked Steve.

“I’m doin’ good,” replied Bucky as he smiled at his friend on the monitor. “How’s things on your end?”

“Can’t complain,” he answered. “I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to let you know I’ll be moving away from the city today,” he supplied. “Out to one of the villages, so I won’t be able to check in that often.”

“Oh, really? How far away?”

“Not too far,” he explained.

“And this is part of your recovery?”

“Yeah,” he offered. “Shuri says it’ll help. She hasn’t been wrong so far.”

“She’s a smart one.”

“Yes she is,” said Bucky as a smile crept across his lips.

“What is it?” asked Steve. “What’s the little grin for?”

“Nah, it’s nothin’,” he said, trying to brush it off. “Just remembered something Shuri said this morning. She’s just, funny, y’know? Always makes me laugh.”

“That’s good, Buck,” said Steve. “I’m glad you’re making friends.”

“It’s a surprise, I know, considering I’ve only been awake for a week now and no one wants to kill me yet,” he joked.

Before Steve could respond, Shuri walked into the comms room.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Sergeant Barnes,” she offered. “I didn’t know anyone was in here.”

“Hello, Princess,” said Steve with a wave of his hand.

“Hello, Captain Rogers,” she offered with a smile. “I’m sorry to interrupt.”

“No, it’s fine,” he replied. “I have to get going now, anyways. Look after this one for me, will ya?”

“Absolutely,” she said.

“I’ll talk to you soon, Buck.”

“Okay, you take care.”

“You, too,” said Steve. “Bye, Princess.”

“Goodbye, Captain.”

With that, the transmission was ended. Shuri and Bucky offered one another friendly smiles, before she said, “Hey.”

“Hey,” he replied.

“So, today’s moving day,” she said.

“Yep,” said Bucky. “Got my bag packed and ready.”

“Cool,” Shuri offered.

“Cool,” he supplied. “Did we need to do anymore tests, or?”

“Nah, I mean, nothing today,” she answered.

“And the scans are finished, so that’s good.”

“Yeah, it’s great,” she replied. “And that sleeping draft should help, too.”

“Oh, yeah, thanks again for that,” he offered.

“I’m happy to help,” she said. “So, what time are you leaving?”

“My ride will be here in ten minutes.”

“Oh, okay,” she said. “That’s like, soonish.”

“Yeah, I really should grab my bag and wait out front.”

“Did you want me to wait with you, or?”

“Yeah,” he said, way too eagerly. “That’d be great.”

“Okay, great!” she replied.

…

Bucky and Shuri stood outside of the palace and waited. He had the strap of his bag strewn across his chest and bag sitting at his back. He glanced sideways at the Princess, who blessed him with a bright smile.

“When you get settled in, I’ll come and visit,” she said.

“I’d like that,” he replied.

“Wow, this feels so weird,” she proffered. “Like you’re leaving for good.”

“I’ll only be up the road, Princess,” he reassured her.

“I know,” she replied. “And it probably doesn’t make sense to you, since you’ve only known me for like, a week, but I’ve literally spent every day for the past three years with you, Bucky. It’s going to be so strange not seeing you. I’m actually going to miss you.”

“I didn’t look at it that way,” he admitted. “And it’s only been a week, but I’m gonna miss you, too.”

“Aww, you’re just saying that to make me feel better,” she said, as she playfully swatted at his arm.

“No, I really mean it,” he offered earnestly. “I’ve enjoyed spending time with you.”

“Yeah, me too. And it’s not like I’m not going to see you again,” she said. “We’re still working together.”

“Yeah,” he replied. “Exactly.”

Just, then, his ride arrived, and the Princess felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Bucky turned to face Shuri and gave her a sad smile. She closed the distance between them and gave him a hug. It was unexpected, but he welcomed it. She felt so small pressed against him as he wrapped his arm around her.

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” he offered.

“Okay,” she replied as she hesitantly stepped away. “Soon.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess and the former Winter Soldier spend more time together in his new dwellings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out. I was bummed to not receive feedback on the previous chapter as I thought it was good and entertaining. It’s why I was slow getting this update posted. Nevertheless, I got it done. If anyone is still interested in this story, please accept this humble offering and know I would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Your Honestly-Slightly-Discouraged-Yet-Persistent Writer.

 

 The first night that Bucky had spent in the hut found him restless; not in an unpleasant way, but because sleep evaded him. The small abode was comfortable and clean. The villagers were curious and welcoming. The Elders were patient and kind. He sat with them by a communal firepit after meal time. The sky overhead was vast and dotted with shining stars surrounding a crescent moon. He did not remember the last time he had seen the sky like that: Large and beautiful. He felt small underneath it as he sat and listened to the Elders speaking.

Shuri had told him that, when they were ready, they would begin to help him in the way that only they could, but at the beginning, he would need to wait and show patience. So that is what he did: He waited. He sat quietly and enjoyed the serenity of the evening. When the Elders stood and bid each other goodnight, Bucky returned the gesture and made his way to his hut.

He did not feel tired. The fresh air and rolling hills reinvigorated him. He felt like he could have sat around the fire for another hour or so, but everyone else was retiring. He, too, would need to return to the quaint confines of his new residence.  

He needed to duck his head to fit through the door, and while it was small inside, he had more than enough living space. A glowing lantern provided him with light, and a couple of windows allowed for a cool breeze to sweep inside. His bed was a mattress placed on a rug. It was, by no means, large or luxurious, and Bucky had never had those things before, so he did not miss them now. Having a roof over his head, and some semblance of softness underneath him was all he could ever ask for; it was all he ever needed.

And so, in the soft light of the lantern, Bucky reclined on his pallet and stared up at the thatch ceiling. He vaguely recalled what life had been like before it was abruptly snatched away from him. His family was not well-to-do, but he never wanted for anything. And when he was sent off to war, like so many other young men, he was content with what he had in the moment: Camaraderie. Though they slept on the cold, hard ground, and were never certain of their fate at any given moment, they had friendship and commonality.

Bucky smiled to himself as he realized he had found friendship again. And that this time, there was some certainty to his fate. He would be able to rediscover himself in a beautiful land far away from the horrors he had inflicted; far away from the pain and loathing. It was a new beginning for him, and even though there was this voice inside reminding him that he was undeserving, Bucky welcomed the opportunity and he was going to make the most of it.

___

“I feel as if I have not seen you all week,” said Queen Ramonda to Princess Shuri as the pair shared breakfast in the vast dining hall.

“I’ve been quite busy, mother,” the younger woman replied. “I’m sorry I’ve neglected you.”

“It is fine,” Ramonda replied. “I understand completely. You are always working so hard, my darling. Surely rest is on the horizon for you. A short sabbatical, perhaps?”

“Not just yet,” Shuri replied. “I’ve still got a lot of work to do, especially with Sergeant Barnes.”

Ramonda eyed her daughter curiously. There was something in the way that the young woman’s demeanor changed when she mentioned their unconventional guest.

“Ah, yes,” said Ramonda, as she sipped her fruit juice. “Sergeant Barnes. How is he faring? Has his move been a smooth transition?”

“I hope so,” Shuri replied. “I haven’t visited with him yet.”

“You plan on visiting with him in the countryside?” she asked, with a raised brow.

“Yes, mother,” said Shuri. “It’s not as if he has the means to travel to and from the city.”

“Is that a good idea?” asked the Queen.

“Mother?”

“I mean to say, is it a good idea visiting with him _alone_?”

“If people want to gossip about us, then they can,” said Shuri. “I don’t see what all the fuss is about. Yes, I’m unmarried, and he is an outsider, but I don’t see how it’s anyone else’s business if we are spending time together in a purely _professional_ manner. I mean, come on –”

“Daughter,” Ramonda interjected. “You misunderstand. I was merely asking if it was safe to work with Sergeant Barnes _away_ from the palace.”

“Oh,” she said, as a blush washed over her face. “I thought you – you know what? Never mind. And to answer your question: It will be safe for both of us. He is cured of the trigger words, and one need not delve too deeply to see he’s a good-hearted person. I will be fine, mother.”

Ramonda gave her daughter a gentle, knowing smile, and then nodded her head.

 

\---

 

“Do you think I’ll ever remember who I was fully?” Bucky asked, as he watched the flickering candlelight caress her pretty face.

“Maybe,” she offered. “But it’s hard to say because we understand so little about the human mind.”

“You were able to see my memories,” he said. “You found a way. Maybe there’s a way for me to see them, too.”

“I understand engineering and science,” Shuri said. “I understand how to translate electrical pulses and turn them into images. For me, it was like you said, like watching a television set. Those memories weren’t mine. I could see and hear them, but I didn’t _remember_ them. And to be honest, maybe you didn’t remember them completely the same way as I was being shown. Do you know what I mean? Watching them play out on a screen isn’t the same as recalling them yourself. And there’s probably something bigger at play here.”

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked, completely confused by the Princess’ assessment.

“The human spirit; the soul,” said Shuri.  “Like I said, I understand science. I understand how everything is connected mathematically, through physics. It’s the thing that makes the most sense to me most of the time. But the human spirit? How do we explain that? And outside of mathematics and physics, how does the _soul_ of a man remain when the electro pulses, which are effectively the memories, stay? What remains when they are stripped away? I look at you, and see the essence of who you are as a man, Bucky, and I think: Wow, how can I explain that through science? I look at you, and see the absolute _kindness_ in your eyes, and I think, how can that be science? There are some things that we can’t explain away with numbers and formulas.”

He stared into her eyes as he saw the passion and conviction swimming in them. She was the most beautiful person he had laid eyes on. Her beauty almost took his breath away.

“Have you ever seen that old movie called Blade Runner?” she asked. He smiled, thinking it was an odd change of subject, before answering that he had not. “Well, it’s about androids, you know? Robots, who are so life-like, and so real, that it’s almost impossible to tell them apart from humans. One of the themes throughout the movie is the assertion that what sets humans apart from machines is our memories. Memories are what make us who we are.”

Bucky knit his brow in confusion. Was she saying he was like a robot because he did not remember fully? He continued to listen to her speak, knowing she would explain it all in time to him.

“But that’s bullshit,” Shuri added, causing him to smile once more. “Memories aren’t what make us who we are. The person who has done horrible things may wake up with amnesia, but that doesn’t erase who they are and what they’ve been.”

“Like me,” he said softly.

“No, Bucky, not like you,” she offered passionately. “Some people _choose_ to do bad things, and then have the luxury of forgetting. You didn’t choose any of it. That’s what sets you apart. That’s the thing that I can’t quantify or calculate or measure. How someone has a kind, generous heart, like you. I look at you and see someone who has been given the best, and worst treatment that science and technology has to offer, but none of it explains why, at your core, you have a good heart. Why there’s kindness in your eyes. Why I feel drawn to you.”

She stopped speaking, and then looked away. Shuri felt like she should say no more. She could not say how much her heart yearned to know his. How seeing his most private memories spoke to her. How she had come to know him, the real him, without judgement or fear. How she had committed to memory all of who he was; who he is. How she felt drawn to him; how she felt that she was falling for him.

It seemed stupid, that a Princess of Wakanda was drawn to this stranger. This broken white boy; this solider who had done, and been, so many things in his past lives. All Shuri knew was that she wanted him. And she chided herself for allowing these emotions to rise up inside of her. He needed treatment; healing. Not to be doted on. Not to be coveted; _wanted._ Shuri shook her head and then gazed at Bucky once more.

“You’re a good man, Sergeant,” she said. “Do not let your tainted memories speak for who you are.”

He gave her a soft, sad smile and then nodded his head. He could not remember the last time someone had been so gentle with him; the last time someone had _trusted_ him. He took a deep breath and then looked at her once again.

“Thank you,” he supplied, earnestly. “The things you say to me make me feel less of a danger, and more of a person. I appreciate it. I appreciate _you_.”

They both stared at one another for a moment. Shuri’s eyes softened as she took in Bucky’s appearance. He seemed relaxed. She enjoyed his countenance; his demeanor. His persona.

“Being here in the village will work wonders for you, Sergeant,” she said. “You won’t have to worry about anything. You’ll be okay.”

Bucky smiled again and glanced at the Princess from across the soft glow of the tender light.

“I hope you’re right,” he said.

“Of course I am right,” she replied with a grin. “Trust me.”

“I do,” he supplied sincerely. “I trust you with everything I am.”

___

The gentle glow of the candle lit the inside of the small hut. Bucky glanced across the room at the Princess and wondered how he had gotten the chance to be so lucky. She had visited him every night since he had arrived in the charming village. He wondered if she had many other duties to attend to, instead of spending her afternoons and evenings with him; not that he minded. Her presence was a welcome calm that assisted him in feeling at ease. Her pretty face and gentle countenance made him feel warm.

She spoke at length about her day, and how she was happy to join him at the end of her duties; how she looked forward to spending time with him. He let his own mind wander to the possibilities of the two of them finding something _more._ Something more than their easy friendship. Something _else._ He regarded her lovely features. The candlelight danced in her pretty, brown eyes. When she smiled, her whole face lit up. His heart raced at the sight of her: Princess Shuri of Wakanda. Smart, beautiful Shuri. Bucky could only steady his breathing and hope that the Princess did not see how taken he was with her. And he was most definitely taken. He was entranced; he was enthralled. She had helped him; treated him. He wished that there was some way that he could repay her.

“I hope this bedding won’t be too uncomfortable,” she said. “I know it isn’t much –”

“It’s great,” said Bucky with a sweet smile. “I’ve lived with less.”

She took in his appearance a moment, and then framed her question thoughtfully.

“Will you be able to sleep well?”

“I think so,” he replied. “I mean, I know I will. The last place I lived in was – adequate. But it was rough.”

“Where was it?” Shuri asked.

“I was holed up in a shitty little apartment in Romania,” said Bucky. “It was small, and not much to look at. I had a kitchen and a mattress. It was the least I deserved.”

Shuri shook her head. As a princess, she had been afforded every luxury imaginable. She could not even begin to fathom what Bucky had endured, though she recalled flashes of images from his memories.

“It was comfortable enough, no?”

“It was,” he replied. “Better than what we were given in war times. I still remember sleeping on the hard ground. We didn’t have beds at all, then. We made do with good company and a safe sleeping area.”

“I’m sorry for what you went through,” said Shuri instinctively; Bucky waved his hand.

“Don’t be,” he supplied. “It helped me to be who I am today.”

“Still,” she said. “I’m sorry for what you’ve been through.”

He held her gaze a moment and then said, “You’re too kind, Princess.”

She blessed him with a grin and then peered behind him at the sturdy, clay wall. A comfortable silence wafted between them. She wondered if he felt the slight chill of the air; he wondered if she intended on staying longer. Time floated by, and the unlikely pair offered one another soft smiles.

“I should be returning to the palace, soon,” she offered as he nodded. “I’m glad we got the chance to hang out tonight.”

“Me, too,” said Bucky sincerely. “Thank you for making the time.”

“It’s no trouble at all,” said Shuri. “I really did miss you.”

Bucky felt a blush creep up his neck and settle on his cheeks.

“You’re really too kind, Princess,” he said with a grin. “Too kind to a wretch like me.”

“Hush now,” said Shuri. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, Sergeant. You are a gem, and I am glad to spend my spare time with you.”

Bucky felt his heart rate hasten; the Princess flattered him, truly. He smiled at her and dipped his head, before saying, “I am thankful that you’ve made time for me. Honestly, Princess, the pleasure is all mine.”

She gifted him with a sweet, bright beam, and then took a deep breath.

“May I call on you tomorrow?” she queried, causing his stomach to somersault.

“Yes,” he replied with a wide smile. “I’d like that.”

“Well, then,” she said happily, enjoying whatever it was that was growing between them. “I look forward to it.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to offer many thanks to those who left me feedback. It made me feel so much better about writing and sharing this story with everyone. It’s amazing what a little encouragement can do. I am so new to this fandom, so to have people who have been here from the start show me kindness has blown me away. I could go on about it forever, but there is more of this story to tell.  
> Your Thankful Writer.

The week had passed uneventfully for Bucky and he could not have been happier. He settled into a quiet routine: He would wake up around six o’clock, take breakfast on his own, and then meet with the Elders. While meeting with the Elders sounded formal, it was anything but that. It mainly entailed Bucky sitting with them and listening. The language barrier was not an issue, as he was quite receptive to language acquisition, and they used English when speaking directly to him.

One Elder in particular, Mkhokeli, took Bucky under his wing. They had been spending more and more time together getting to know one another. He presently explained to Bucky that life out in the villages was much different to city living. He asked if the Sergeant had ever spent time in the country before; Bucky supposed that the time he spent in Italy counted, though he couldn’t enjoy the scenery because of the war raging all around him. Mkhokeli nodded gently as the soldier relayed that to him.

He patted Bucky on the shoulder, and said, “Take a deep breath, Sergeant Barnes. Let the fresh air settle inside of your lungs. What scents fill your nostrils?”

Bucky did as the old man advised. He inhaled deeply, instinctively closing his eyes as he did so. He let the aromas of the countryside register. He then opened his eyes and looked at his new mentor, before saying, “Everything smells fresh and new.”

Mkhokeli smiled and said, “That’s a perfect way of explaining it. Out here, everything _is_ fresh _;_ everything _is_ new. At the beginning of every morning, we rise and give thanks. Thanks for the new day; thanks that we are here to watch the perpetual cycles of life in all ways. And then we re-join the cycles. Tell me, what did you do this morning?”

“I got up, ate the fruit that was left for me, and then found you.”

“What will you do after we are done here?”

“I’ll go to Silumko.”

When he was not learning from the Elders, he was keeping busy with physical duties. He tended to the goats and tilled the land. One of the local farmers, Silumko, had begun to teach Bucky about cultivation. Though he worked slowly, because of his limited mobility and being a greenhorn, he was determined to get it right. Living in the village meant that you had to provide for the small community. Everyone did their part and contributed to the communal living. Bucky was resolute in the fact that he was going to pull his weight, even though he struggled at times: Milking a cow with only one hand took some getting used to.

“And you will repay the land for the fruit you enjoyed at breakfast?”

“Yes,” said Bucky.

“See,” said Mkhokeli. “Everything is fresh and new. The goats and cows give us milk; the soil gives us food if we work and cultivate it. Everything serves its purpose. Everything that has been devoured returns to the earth and is given life anew, if we work at sustaining it. We bury what needs to be buried, and nourish what grows in its place.”

Bucky nodded his head slowly as both the literal and figurative meaning of the old man’s words sunk in. He gave Mkhokeli a grateful smile.

“I will not keep you any longer,” said Mkhokeli. “Enjoy the rest of your day, Sergeant Barnes.”

“Thank you,” Bucky offered. “You have a good day, too.”

___

When Princess Shuri was younger, she could rarely sit still in meetings. Though she was trained in diplomacy from early on, it was never required of her to have the same levels of tact as T’Challa. She was not first in the line of succession, which meant she got away with a more lax style of leadership. As the years went on, and Wakanda opened her borders, Shuri saw the world in a different light. She had been shielded from seeing the horrors of the world firsthand. Her status in their society meant she was one of the most well-guarded individuals in the country. This guarding often extended to sheltering her from the stark realities of life outside of their slice of paradise. But all of that changed after their cousin brought those realities to their doorstep. Since then, Shuri had learned how to sit still for the important stuff.

“The South African convoy will be arriving this week,” said T’Challa. “How are the construction works on the student residences progressing?”

“We are just now ensuring that the solar panels are functioning correctly, My King,” said one of the Council members.

“That’s good to hear,” said T’Challa. “We want our guests to be comfortable. This educational exchange program will be a success, we just need to get it off the ground as smoothly as possible. Sister, do you have an update for us?”

Shuri lifted her gaze to meet her brother’s, and then offered a nod of her head.

“Yes,” she replied. “The STEM component of the program is ready. We have a small number of registered participants. The small number is not indicative of the _quality_ of the syllabus I have produced.”

“Of course,” said T’Challa.

“I mean, interest in STEM is steadily increasing. I don’t have the statistics on hand, but the interest is there. I was hoping for more, but eight is good. Eight is a strong number; a composite number, so that makes it sexier. It’s the base digit for the octal system, and we’d be _nowhere_ in computing without the octal system, so jot that down. It’s the _second_ magic number, plus it’s a factor of twenty-four, and I’m twenty-four, well, at least for another month, so I have nothing against eight. Like I said, eight is good.”

“Shuri,” the King interjected.

“Sorry,” she said, realizing that she was rambling.

“So, you have eight participants?”

“Yes, brother, I have eight.”

___

The afternoon sun reflected off the water of the lake and shimmered in Shuri’s eyes. Bucky lost his train of thought a moment, distracted by her delicate beauty. She stopped speaking, and titled her head to the side, taking in his expression.

“Bucky?”

“Mmm?”

“Are you still with me?”

“Yeah, sorry,” he said, regaining his focus on what she was saying, instead of how soft and perfect she looked. “I zoned out for a minute. What were you saying?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just remembered something and got lost a second,” he offered, not wanting to admit to the Princess that sometimes, just looking into her pretty brown eyes stunned him.

“Go on then,” she said. “Talk to me about it.”

“Nah, it’s not important right now,” he replied. “Besides, you were tellin’ me about your day. The meeting you had. I wanna hear about it.”

Shuri gave a warm smile, and then said, “All right. But we’ll get back to what you were thinking about later.”

“Okay,” he replied with a smile of his own.

“So, where was I? Oh yes, the meeting. Usually they’re _so_ boring, and my brother is _so_ serious, that I have to be super focussed on everything everyone is saying so I don’t fall asleep.”

Bucky let out a little chuckle as Shuri continued to speak.

“And this one was no different,” she said. “But I had to give a report on the STEM exchange.”

“The Science, Technology, and, ah, what was the other thing?”

“Engin –”

“Engineering!” he said quickly, as he snapped his fingers. “ _Aaaand_ Mathematics. That’s it, right?”

“You got it,” she replied happily. “Ten points for Bucky.”

He beamed brightly, and then said, “See, I do listen properly sometimes,” before adding, “Sorry, I’m interrupting again. Your STEM program report. Keep going.”

“Well, I was a little nervous to give my report, because the Heads of the other divisions have like thirty or so participants in their programs and I only have eight.”

“Eight’s not bad,” said Bucky quickly, not wanting her to feel disheartened. “Eight’s a good number.”

“That’s what I said!” she offered with a laugh.

“What’s funny?” he asked, wanting to be in on the joke.

“I literally sat in the Council meeting fangirling about the number eight,” she supplied. “When I get nervous, sometimes I ramble. So, I started rambling about the number eight. I may have even called it sexy.”

Bucky let out a loud chuckle.

“I was like, _eight, eight, eight is great_ ,” she sang, laughing as well. “I sounded like Count von Count.”

His laughter trailed off as he asked, “Count von Count? Who’s that?”

“You know,” said Shuri. “The Count, from Sesame Street.”

Bucky shrugged, “Sorry, Princess. I don’t know him.”

“He’s a Muppet from that American TV show, Sesame Street,” she explained.

“I never got to watch much TV,” said Bucky. “But this Count, he’s smart like you? Is that why you sounded like him?”

“Umm, nope,” she replied. “I sounded like him because – You know what? I’ll show you.”

Shuri pressed her Kimoyo Beads and brought up a holo-screen. She typed something in, and then found a clip of The Count singing about the number of the day. Bucky leaned closer to her so he could get a better view of the clip; he stole a quick glance at Shuri as his shoulder brushed against hers.

___

The sun had set and Shuri and Bucky still sat beside the lake. Deliberately placed torches lit their surroundings. The audible grumble of her stomach alerted both of them to the fact that it was well past dinner time.

“Excuse me,” said Shuri, placing her hand over her tummy. “That was loud.”

“Are you hungry, Princess?” asked Bucky.

“A little,” she replied.

“Then you should head on home and get something to eat,” he supplied. “Sorry I kept you so long.”

“No need to apologize,” she said. “I lost track of time, which is easy to do out here.”

 _And with you,_ she thought.

“Yeah, you’re right about that,” he agreed, musing how time spent with Shuri could go on for hours, but still felt so painfully brief, as if it was never enough. “Speaking of time, you’re gonna be pretty busy when the program starts.”

“Yeah,” she answered. “It’s a four week, nine-to-five intensive. They’ll be exhausted.”

She offered a teasing little smile.

“Will you be exhausted, too?” he asked.

“Most definitely,” she replied with a laugh.  “What about you? Farming is a lot of hard work.”

“It is,” he replied. “I think I’ll be okay. I’m getting better at milking, even if it is with just the one hand.”

They shared a smile and she said, “That’s great. And I’m sorry the arm is taking a long time.”

“It’s okay,” he supplied. “You’re busy, and I’m fine, really, I am.”

“You’ll be ready to have what’s left of the other arm removed, soon,” said Shuri.

“Booked in for the procedure at the end of the week,” he said happily.

“I’ll be sure to visit you,” she replied.

“If you have time.”

“I’ll _make_ time.”

Bucky smiled. She had no idea how her kindness warmed his soul. A comfortable silence settled around them for a moment until he spoke once more.

“Will I have to stay in long?” he asked.

“No,” she replied. “They’ll do the procedure, and then apply the skin graft that we grew from your DNA, and wait for it to take. Once that’s done, you’ll be released.”

“Good,” he said with a nod of his head. “Silumko needs help clearing the back field. He’s planning on putting plum trees in. I haven’t had plums for ages.”

“You’ll be back in time to help Silumko,” said Shuri, admiring his propensity to help his fellow man; something, she mused, he did not give himself enough credit for. “You’ve really settled in well here.”

“It’s an easy place to get settled,” he replied.

“Do you miss home?” she asked, then immediately regretted it. “I’m sorry. That was insensitive of me.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” he replied. “Honestly, I don’t really think about it much. The people I used to know are all gone; the place I grew up in doesn’t exist anymore. It’d be easy for me to pine for it, y’know? And sometimes I _do_ miss it. But for me, it’s like that feeling of leaving home as a soldier is still there, even after all this time.”

“What is that like?” asked Shuri.

“It’s hard to explain,” he offered, but tried all the same. “There’s always this sense of dread underneath the surface.”

“What got you through it?”

“Knowing it would end at some point,” he offered. “Whether that end meant takin’ a bullet, the other side surrendering, or those in power saying we had to go home, an ending was inevitable. Me, personally, I got out there and did what I had to do. I knew I’d either die there, or make it home; but I couldn’t think of home because it was distracting. When you’re fighting a war, you don’t need distractions.”

“Do you still feel like you’re fighting a war now?”

“Yes,” he admitted. “With myself, mainly, because I’m so full of guilt.”

“What about feeling nostalgic?” she asked, steering the conversation from the topic of fault and blame.

“You ask a lot of questions,” he said cheerfully, a smile spreading across his lips.

“I’m a scientist,” she replied. “It’s in my nature.”

They stared at one another for a beat before Shuri amended her statement.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” she offered. “I’m being insensitive again. I know you had awful experiences with scientists in the past.”

“Princess, it’s fine,” he said. “I know you’re one of the good ones. And you don’t need to watch what you say with me; I know you have my best interests at heart.”

“I do,” said Shuri, before they grew quiet.

“What was I sayin’?” asked Bucky, not wanting their conversation to end just yet.

“Umm, nostalgia,” said Shuri. “What are your feelings about it?”

“Right, well, I don’t know about nostalgia,” he said. “I went to a museum once and saw this exhibit about Captain America and a bunch of others, me included. It was weird seeing photographs of who I used to be. Reading about how me and Steve were best friends and how we ended up serving together. I started to remember a lot more after that, so there was nostalgia there. I felt connected to Steve, and the other guys in my unit, from what I could remember, but I didn’t feel like I wanted to go back.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he offered. “Those days are long gone and there’s nothin’ I can do to get them back, so nostalgia isn’t useful to me.”

“How so?” asked Shuri, grateful that he was being so open with her.

“It doesn’t help me cope with what’s goin’ on now,” he said. “And it makes it out like back then was so much better than it is now, know what I mean?”

“Kind of,” she replied. “Like, there was a lot that was wrong back then.”

“Yeah,” he supplied. “The world ain’t exactly perfect and I haven’t had a good run of it, plus I don’t know exactly what’s in store for me, but as of right now, here with you, I’m doin’ just fine. I don’t want nostalgia; I just wanna be present. I want to be here.”

Shuri gifted him with a gentle smile, and then said, “Well, Sergeant, the world certainly isn’t perfect, but it is a better place because you are in it, right here, right now, sharing your goodness.”

“Wow,” he said in wonderment. Her soothing words were like balm on his broken soul as he whispered, almost huskily, “You’re so sweet.”

Shuri glanced downward, looked up at him through her lashes, and smiled coyly. Bucky’s breath caught as the flickering flame caressed her pretty features in a wash of soft light. She was just too sweet and oh so delicate. His fingers ached to reach out and touch her. His heart beat faster as he got lost in her eyes. His lips parted slightly, as he desired to kiss her. Then he silently scolded himself, remembering that she _was_ sweet, that he _was_ broken, and losing himself in _her_ was not a good idea. Still, when she smiled at him so prettily, and with such trust in her eyes, he almost believed wholeheartedly that he had goodness to share.

“Thank you,” she said so quietly it almost did not register, before she blessed him with another bashful smile. He didn’t know if the world was better for him being in it, but he was resolute in the fact that _his_ world was far brighter now that Shuri was in it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a slightly more Bucky-centric chapter that’s a bit of a filler. Thank you to everyone for the support.

No matter how many times he was near any type of medical equipment, Bucky was always impressed with the advancements in medical technology. He was a living testament to those advancements. He vaguely recalled a time from his past when doctors would visit the sick and frail in their homes. If you were afflicted, you either stayed at home and healed, or died. Any extended stays in an asylum were reserved for the badly injured, maimed, or elderly; or the ‘undesirables’ who suffered illness of the mind. Bucky smiled and let out a little private laugh at his own expense: He could very easily fit any one of those categories.  One of the medical staff in the Infirmary spoke and drew him from his thoughts.

“Someone will be with you shortly, Sergeant Barnes. Then you will be prepared to enter the operating theater.”

“Thank you,” he said with a dip of his head, as he waited. He had already changed into a robe. He sat on top of the examination table in the small room and swung his legs. He was feeling a few different emotions in that moment. Nervousness was a natural way to feel when one was going under the knife, as it were. So many procedures had been performed on him, many he did not recall, and those subconscious doubts and trepidation from those operations were still nestled deep down inside. The other feeling was excitement: He was finally going to have the last physical aspect of HYDRA’s control over him removed.

“Good morning, Sergeant,” said the doctor as she stepped into the room.

“Hello,” Bucky replied, as he straightened his posture and stopped swinging his legs.

“We’re almost ready to go to theater,” she offered. “But first, I want to talk you through the procedure today.”

“Okay.”

She pressed her Beads and brought up a small screen that showed scans of Bucky’s body.

“As you are well aware, the attachment of your previous prosthetic was not the best,” she explained, before highlighting a part of his spinal column. “From examining you, I can tell that it was probably quite heavy, as there was a lot of added pressure on your spine, and you are off balance now, which is not due to your amputation, but because of the former prosthetic. Having been rid of it was good for you as there is less strain on your overall body.”

She zoomed back out and then focused on where his arm had been removed and then said, “We will remove the remnants of the last prosthetic, and then graft your skin to the area. I cannot be sure of how much damage has already been done to your nerve endings, but we can make significant repairs should the need arise. I understand you’ll be getting a new prosthetic?”

Bucky nodded his head and replied, “Yes, ma’am. I won’t need to wear it all the time, but I am getting one.”

“A Wakandan design?”

“Yes.”

“That’s great,” she said. “Ours are the best in the world. It will be most helpful in assisting you with your mobility needs. Now, did you have any questions before we prep you further?”

Bucky took a steady breath and then asked, “Will it hurt?”

“You won’t feel anything during the procedure as we will put you under, but there will be a little discomfort afterward,” she admitted. “You’ll need to take some time to recover, and for the graft to take, but that’s standard with procedures like this one.”

Bucky nodded his head once more as the doctor added, “Sergeant Barnes, I can assure you that you’re going to feel significantly better once we are done. Was there anything else?”

“Just wanted to thank you,” he said sincerely.

“You are most welcome, Sergeant. Now, let’s get you ready.”

___

The room was dimly lit as Bucky’s eyes fluttered open. He was a little disoriented from having been asleep. His head felt slightly heavy as he lifted it from the hospital-issued pillow and looked around. He was in a private room, but the door was open. He could hear people outside of the room going about their business; he saw the occasional person walk by the doorway as his vision came into proper focus. 

As Bucky sat up in the bed, he noticed the dressed area where he had had the procedure done. There was a little discomfort, but other than that, he felt fine; he actually felt really good. The serum in his system had always help him heal quickly, so he assumed it was at work now. He glanced to his side and spotted something: It was a bowl of plums sitting on the small bedside table. He smiled to himself and saw the card that was perched on top of the fruit. He knew that it had to be from one person and one person only: Princess Shuri. He picked up the small rectangular card and opened it. Her handwriting was crisp and legible. Bucky felt warm as he read the note.

_Bucky,_

_I know you’ll be fine, but I just wanted to say that I hope you feel better soon. Please accept these plums. You said it’s been ages since you’ve had any. I thought you shouldn’t have to wait another minute longer. Enjoy. I will see you soon._

_-Shuri_

He grinned once more. Her kindness and generosity knew no bounds. He reached for one small, round plum, and brought to his lips. He bit into it; it was perfectly sweet and juicy. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste of the fresh fruit as he thought about the kind and considerate princess.  

 

_____

Bucky could not recall the last time he had stepped into a classroom. He had always been a curious child, and that curiosity stayed with him into adulthood and fuelled his desire to learn. He remembered the time he and Steve attended the Stark Expo before he was shipped off. There was so much to see and do; he learned a great deal that day. Now, as he quietly made his way into the lecture hall where Shuri was delivering the tail-end of her lesson, he took up a seat toward the back of the room and watched her work.

Her outfit was a lot more understated than her usual vibrant attire: Dark pants and a blue blouse with what he knew she would call ‘sensible’ shoes. She had her long braids tied in a low ponytail at her nape. Bucky watched as she gestured to a screen and spoke to the small group in front of her.

 

“And now, for your homework –” said Shuri, as one of her students let out a groan. “Hey, I get it. Some people don’t think homework is valuable,” she said, as she caught Bucky’s eye and blessed him with a smile. “But I think it serves its purpose and fosters discipline. To succeed in this field, there are a number of things you will need: Discipline is one of them. There will be a lot of late nights; there will be a lot of going back to the drawing board. There’ll be times when you are so absorbed in your work, that you’ll lose track of what time it is. You’ll be invited to parties, and won’t be able to go. Everything comes with hard work and compromise. Discipline just makes it easier.”

Her gaze shifted from her students back to Bucky for a moment, before she continued speaking.

“So, back to your homework: Some of you may have heard of astrophysicist Brian Greene. He’s an author, too, and has had some very interesting things to say about science. Some things that are very nice and poetic, I think. So, for your homework, I want you to write a reflective journal based on your response to a Brian Greene quote.”

The students took notes and awaited her next instruction. She pressed something on her Beads and then said, “I have sent the task to each of you, but I’ll read the quote for you now: _Science is a way of life. Science is a perspective. Science is the process that takes us from confusion to understanding in a manner that’s precise, predictive, and reliable – a transformation, for those lucky enough to experience it, that is empowering and emotional._ ”

Shuri’s students seemed to enjoy what she had read to them. They were already formulating what they would write in response as she finished up.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” she asked. “Now, come back to me with your reflective journal tomorrow. It only needs to be at least five hundred words. I know our field requires us to use our heads, but I want you to speak from the heart. From that emotional and empowering place. I want you to tell me why you love what we do. Okay, everyone, thank you yet another awesome day. Go do your homework, and then explore some more of our beautiful city. See you soon.”

The small group thanked their teacher and then made their exit. Bucky stood up and then walked down to the front of the classroom; he nodded to the students as he passed by them.

“That was pretty good,” he offered, as he came to a halt in front of her with his hand behind his back. “You’re a natural teacher.”

“Thank you,” she said sweetly, while packing away her resources. “I can’t believe we are almost at the end of the first week and I survived. How are you? I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to see you while you were in the Infirmary.”

“It’s fine,” he said. “You’re busy inspiring your students. Besides, I’m here now.”

Shuri grinned at him and then said, “Did you get the plums I left for you?”

“I did,” he replied with a wide smile. “Thank you. They were really nice, which reminds me.”

Bucky brought his hand from behind his back and held it out to Shuri. He had a perfectly red apple sitting in his palm.

“For you,” he said. “For being a sweetheart, and an amazing teacher.”

“Aww,” said Shuri as she placed her hand over her heart before taking the fruit from Bucky. “That’s so nice of you. Thank you. You didn’t have to.”

“Neither did you.”

“I wanted to,” she supplied.

“Likewise,” he agreed.

The pair held the other’s gaze a beat as they shared a shy smile.  

“What are you doing tonight?” asked Shuri.

“No plans,” he answered with a shrug.

“Join me for dinner?” she asked coyly. “I mean, you’re already in the city, so you might as well eat while you’re here. Unless you filled up on all of those plums I left for you. You couldn’t have eaten all of them, or maybe you did. I’m not saying you’re a glutton or anything like that –”

“Princess,” said Bucky with a little chuckle, stopping her from rambling further. “I’d love to have dinner with you.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” he said happily. “There’s no other place I’d rather be.”

 

 

 


End file.
